With the recent increase in gasoline pricing, a sale of many gallons will approach $10.00 or more. Preexistant gasoline pumps permit only three decades of price calculations. The effective ceiling is $9.99 per sale. It is somewhat difficult to explain to a customer that the purchase price is over $10.00 if the exact sum is not shown on the pump. As a consequence, sales from $10.00 to $15.00 are often misunderstood. The present invention enables modification of a gasoline pump to extend the indicated measure from $9.99 to $19.99.
The present invention thus enables a gasoline pump to extend its dollar capacity to $19.99 without requiring expensive replacement of the computing head of the pump, the dial face, and associated problems. The present invention can be readily installed without requiring recalibration of the equipment by weight and measure authorities who must verify that the device is correctly registering the dollar value of the product sold.